fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Bomberman
Bomberman is a strategic, maze-based video game series by Hudson Soft starring the titular character. Video games Main games *''Bomberman'' (1983), MSX, ZX Spectrum, Sharp MZ-700. Released in 1985 for Famicom/NES, in 1990 for TurboGrafx-16, Amiga, Atari ST, PC (DOS), Game Boy and in 2004 the NES version was re-released for Game Boy Advance in the NES Classics series. *''3-D Bomberman'' (1984), MSX. *''Bomber Man Special'' (1986), MSX. *''Bomberman II'' (1991), Famicom/NES. *''Bomberman '93'' (1992), TurboGrafx-16. Released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Bomberman '94'' (1993) PC Engine. Released in 1994 for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis as Mega Bomberman and in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Super Bomberman'' (1993), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Bomberman 2'' (1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Bomberman 3'' (1995), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Bomberman 4'' (1996), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Bomberman B-Daman'' (1996), Super Famicom. *''Saturn Bomberman'' (1996), Sega Saturn. *''Atomic Bomberman'' (1996), PC. *''Super Bomberman 5'' (1997), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' (1997), Sega Saturn. *''Neo Bomberman'' (1997), Neo-Geo MVS. *''Bomberman 64'' (1997), Nintendo 64. Known in Japan as Baku Bomberman. *''Bomberman Hero'' (1998), Nintendo 64. *''Bomberman World'' (1998), PlayStation. *''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' (2000), Nintendo 64. Known in Japan as Baku Bomberman 2. *''Bomberman Party Edition'' (2000), PlayStation. *''Bomberman Land'' (2000), PlayStation. *''Bomberman 64'' (2001), Nintendo 64. Unrelated to the previous Bomberman 64, it was only released in Japan. *''Bomberman Online'' (2001), Dreamcast. *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002), Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2. Based on the anime. *''Bomberman Generation'' (2002), GameCube. *''Online Bomberman'' (2003), PC. *''Bomberman Land 2'' (2003), GameCube, PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Land 3'' (2005), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman: Act Zero'' (2006), Xbox 360. *''Bomberman Land'' (2007), Wii. Remake of the PlayStation game. *''Bomberman Live'' (2007), Xbox Live Arcade. *''Bomberman Blast'' (2008), Wii, WiiWare. *''Bomberman Ultra'' (2009), PlayStation 3. *''Bomberman Live: Battlefest'' (2010), Xbox Live Arcade. Minor games *''Bomber Boy'' (1991), released as Atomic Punk in North America and as Dynablaster in Europe. *''Bomberman GB'' (1994), Game Boy. *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman'' (November 1994), Game Boy. A crossover with the Wario series, it's a remake of the Japanese Bomberman GB. *''Bomberman GB 2'' (1995), Game Boy. Called Bomberman GB outside Japan. *''Poket Bomberman'' (1998), Game Boy, Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Wars'' (1998), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. *''Bomberman Quest'' (1999), Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Fantasy Race'' (1999), PlayStation. *''Bomberman Max'' (2000), Game Boy Color. Released in two variants: Red Challenger and Blue Champion editions. *''Bomberman Tournament'' (2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Bomberman Kart'' (2001), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Max 2'' (2002), Game Boy Advance. Released in two variants: Blue Advance and Red Advance. *''Bomberman'' (2003), mobile phone. *''Bomberman'' (2004), N-Gage. *''Bomberman Special'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Bomberman DS'' (2005), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Hardball'' (2005), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman: Panic Bomber'' (2005), PSP. *''Bomberman: Bakufuu Sentai Bombermen'' (2006), PSP. *''Bomberman'' (September 2006), PSP. *''Bomberman Land Touch!'' (November 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Super Bomberman'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Bomberman Story DS'' (March 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Land'' (March 2007), PSP. *''Bomberman'' (December 2007), iOS. *''Gachapin & Bomberman'' (2007), i-mode. *''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' (January 2008), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Touch: The Legend of Mystic Bomb'' (May 2008), iOS. *''Bomberman 2'' (December 2008), Nintendo DS. Named Custom Battler Bomberman in Japan. *''Bomberman Touch 2: Volcano Party'' (June 2009), iOS. *''Bomberman Blitz'' (November 2009), DSiWare. *''Bomberman Dojo'' (2010), Android. Compilations *''Bomberman Collection Vol.1'' (2003), PC. It includes Bomberman (TG-16), Bomberman '93 and Bomberman World *''Bomberman Collection Vol.2'' (2004), PC. It includes Super Bomberman, Super Bomberman 2, Super Bomberman 3 and Bomberman Party Edition. *''Hudson Best Collection Vol. 1 - Bomberman Collection'' (2005), Game Boy Advance. It includes the NES version of Bomberman and Bomberman II. Manga & Anime Two Bomberman mangas have been produced and adapted into animes, while a third anime series was also produced: *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'', published by CoroCoro Comics, the anime adaptation aired from Feburary 7, 1998 to January 1, 1999 for 48 episodes. *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory'', published by CoroCoro Comics, the anime adaptation aired from Feburary 7, 1999 to January 30, 2000 for 50 episodes. *''Bomberman Jetters'', the only series created directly as a tv series, it aired from October 2, 2002 to September 24, 2003 for 52 episodes. Links to other series Category:Hudson Soft Category:Series